


Hello, Boys

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Hello There [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Oral, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 20:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15202826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Hello, Boys

~~Four days left.~~

If they couldn’t find the antidote to this, you would _die_ in four days. It was funny to you. You knew that you’d die young, being a hunter. But _this_? This was not what you had expected. You spent your time in Crowley’s chambers for the most part. They didn’t want to risk you going to the motel, and getting worse by being so close to the building. Or, what was left of it. Crowley came and went throughout the day, always making sure that your pain was managed. It was taking more and more Belladonna to keep it at bay. You were both worried that soon you couldn’t take it without it killing you.

Bruce was in Hell with you. He always managed to cheer you up. Now and then the guards would escort you to where the hounds were kept so that he could play with all the others. It was oddly cute to watch. The first time he was tackled by another, you freaked out. It wasn’t until one of the guards assured you that he was fine that you calmed down. He explained that they got rough, that’s just how they were. It made sense to you. 

* * *

~~Three days left.~~

You were _finally_ ready to admit that you were scared. You’d finally opened up to Crowley, and you were on death’s front lawn. Sighing, you were laying on your back on his bed. You were in a pair of shorts and a tank top. Hearing the door, you looked over to see Crowley walk in. You gave him a smile. “Hello, love.” He almost purred.

Rolling to your side, your rested your weight on your elbow. “Make love to me, Crowley.” You requested.

He moved to be closer to you, his hand running through your hair. “Why do you sound so…lustless?” It worried him.

You teared up. “I’m _dying_.” You hadn’t truly said it out loud until then. “They are no closer to getting in that safe, and I-I just want to make the most of the next three days if they prove to be my last.” If spending them with Crowley was how your last days were going to be, you’d be happy.

Crowley moved so that you rolled onto your back, him above you. “I can assure you, pet, that we will have _many_ more than three days.” His voice was soothing. “I’ll find a way.” He was the King, after all. He just wanted to give her a chance to tell him that she didn’t want any other way. That she only wanted to be cured by that antidote. He would not go against her wishes.

“I wish I could feel so certain.”

Leaning down, he kissed you gently. Your hands moved up his arms slowly, not wanting to rush things. Not like you had last time, either. His hand moved to the hem of your shirt, his fingers slipping underneath the thin fabric. As his hand reached your breast, he gave it a light squeeze, making you moan into his mouth.

He pulled away, studying your face. A small smile played on his lips before he snapped his fingers. “I don’t want to waste time with clothing.” Crowley explained, as your clothes had vanished. “I simply want to _ravish_ you.” His eyes blazed with love, and it was aimed at you.

Crowley kissed down your jaw, to your neck. He wanted to love every inch of you. His lips left a trail of warmth down your neck, across your collar bone, and down to your chest. While he massaged the left with his hand, the right got his mouth’s attention. Your eyes shut, your body arched slightly, wanting to get closer to that feeling. Switching, you felt as though you were in heaven.

His attention soon turned south, down your stomach. His stubble ticking you ever so slightly. You let out a tiny giggle, making him smile against your skin. Crowley reached the top of your folds, kissing it ever so gently. Feeling his breath on you, you bit your lip slightly. He nudged your legs apart, settling between them. Crowley used his thumbs to open your folds, exposing you to him. “ _Gorgeous_.” He growled before his tongue started to lap up your juices.

You moaned, your hips trying to get closer to him. Crowley chuckled while licking your clit, sending vibrations through you. Gasping, your knees bent slightly. “Crowley!” That seemed to encourage him. He sucked lightly on your clit, his eyes watching you. He hummed against you, moving his right hand to hold you down. “Fuck _yes_!” You moaned, your hand reaching down to grip his hair as you came.

As your high died down, you smiled down at him. He kissed back up your body, making you giggle. “Ticklish, are we?” He smirked. You tried to shake your head, but it didn’t work. Crowley rubbed his stubble against you again, causing another fit of laughter.

You laughed too hard, causing a coughing fit. When you pulled your hand away from your mouth, there was a small amount of blood. Your eyes shot to Crowley, full of fear.

“Get some rest, love. I’ll go see what’s taking them so long.” He said, kissing your forehead. Not that he’d ever admit it to anyone, but he was terrified as well.

You nodded, snuggling into his pillow. “Come back soon.” You told him, pulling the sheet up. “Come on, Bruce.” You patted the bed behind your legs. Bruce had grown a bit in the past few days, so he put off even more heat.

The boys were in the motel room when Crowley arrived. “You _better_ have some news.” He growled.

Sam and Dean looked between each other and shook their head. “We’re waiting on Cas. There’s some symbols that we don’t recognize. He went on the search for what they mean.” Sam said, a sad look on his face. 

* * *

~~Two days.~~

Cas _still_ hadn’t had any luck. Your whole body felt like it was on fire. Bruce never left your side, growling at the guards whenever they tried to get him to go with the rest of the hounds. One had been stupid enough to keep trying. Bruce tore him to shreds. After that, they left him alone.

Per your request, Crowley had provided you with some reading material, trying to distract you. Some of the books you had never heard of, which was refreshing. It wasn’t the same old stuff. He was currently off getting an update from the boys.

After a few hours, you began to worry. It _shouldn’t_ have taken that long. You couldn’t exactly call Cas to come get you, either. Crawling out of bed, you pulled on a pair of the sweats. You were thankful that Crowley had brought your things. Opening the bedroom door, you smiled at the guards. “Hey, Joey?”

The guard to the left had given up asking you not to call him that. Looking at you, he tried not let it show that you didn’t look like yourself. “Can I help you, Miss?”

You rolled your eyes and groaned. “Stop calling me that, for one. Second, could someone bring me to the motel? Or where Crowley was last?” The guards looked at each other.

“I’m sorry, we can’t do that.” Fredrick, the second guard, informed you.

“ _Why the hell not?_ ” You snapped. If they wanted to treat you like you were the Queen, you’d act like it.

“The King ordered us. You’re _not_ to leave the palace.” Joey told you, with a small shrug. “Even if he doesn’t return right away.” He left out that Crowley was currently trying to find another way to cure you, and he could have gotten himself put in danger.  

Groaning, you turned and stormed back in your room, shutting the doors. Now you were not only worried about your own life, but his, as well. “I’m going to _kill_ him when he gets back.” You muttered into the pillow. 

* * *

~~One day.~~

You still hadn’t heard from Crowley. The Belladonna stopped working, and you were currently bedridden. Joey started to keep you company, trying to make you laugh a bit here and there. He was a nice guy, even if he was a demon. “Hey, Joey?” You asked, looking at him.

“Yeah?” He’d finally lost most of the formality in his voice.

“Could you do me a favor?” He nodded. “If Crowley gets back too late…tell him it’s not his fault, okay?”

Joey shook his head. “You’ll be _fine_.” He tried to comfort you.

“That’s sweet, but we _both_ know that’s not the case. Thanks, though, for being here for me.” The two of you sat in silence for what seemed like hours. The clock was ticking. “I know that Crowley told you I’m not to leave, but can I see my friends one more time?” You asked, eyes pleading with him. “ _Please_. We’ve not been on the best of terms and I don’t want things to end that way.”

“Fine.” He gave in. “Let’s go.” Joey scooped you up before the two of you were gone. In the motel room, you looked at the boys. “Hey.” You said as Joey set you down. “Where’s Crowley?”

Dean looked at Sam. “We don’t know.” He said, sadly.

“How can you _not_ know where he is?” That scared you.

“He said that he was going to see if any other witches had the antidote. We figured that he’d end up making a deal of some kind. We haven’t heard from him since.” Sam said as he sat next to you on the bed. Your eyes watered. It was your last twenty-four hours, and you wouldn’t even get to say goodbye. “I’m sorry.” He whispered, pulling you into his arms.

The rest of that day, you all tried to focus on nothing but the positive. Joey stayed by your side, saying that he wouldn’t abandon the Queen. The boys had looked at you funny, but you shook your head. That’s what the guards saw you as. He laughed along side the three of you, putting aside the hunter/demon fight for you. It made your heart swell to see them avoid fighting.

You fell asleep fairly early, leaning up against Dean. Joey went back to the palace once you were asleep, having to report in. He said that he would be back in the morning. 

He was, but you never woke up. Dean felt for a pulse, nothing. “Come on, Y/N.” He held your head in his lap. Him and Sam were both tearing up, watching your lifeless body. Dean blamed himself, wishing he hadn’t suggested splitting up at the building. He wished Cas had been able to hunt down those symbols sooner. He wished Crowley had been able to get the antidote. Anything that would have made it so you were alive. 

You gasped and coughed, scaring the three men. It was like your lungs were on fire. You still hadn’t opened your eyes, your head feeling off. Once that died down, you felt amazing. Still on Dean’s lap, you finally opened your eyes. “Hello, boys.” You grinned, happy to see them. 


End file.
